cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Reversion/Crash Tests
So I recently got a new phone (Samsung Galaxy S6 Edge) and notice a huge difference in speed between my old phone. Here's the data I'll share as I collect them: All speed tests are from http://www.bandwidthplace.com/ on Google Chrome app. Galaxy S6: Mbps Download: 100 Mbps, Upload: 100' Mbps, Ping ms: 2 ms' (these are on a laptop/computer at Uni.- didn't have time to test on mobile so will reupdate when I get a chance) Cookie Run Time (from end of run until you can actually press the "play" button and proceed): Instant Loading time at beginning of each run: Instant Mbps Download: 25 Mbps, Upload: 25' Mbps, Ping ms: 4 ms' (these are on a laptop/computer- will reupdate when I get a chance) Cookie Run Time (from end of run until you can actually press the "play" button and proceed): Haven't Tested Loading time at beginning of each run: Haven't Tested Mbps Download: 14.16 Mbps, Upload: 1.69 Mbps, Ping ms: 4 ms Cookie Run Time (from end of run until you can actually press the "play" button and proceed): 2 sec Loading time at beginning of each run: 2 sec Galaxy S2: Will just use the Mbps tested on Galaxy S6 since I can't test it on there and it's on same internet. Mbps Download: 100 Mbps, Upload: 100' Mbps, Ping ms: 2 ms' Cookie Run Time (from end of run until you can actually press the "play" button and proceed): 25 sec-1 min Loading time at beginning of each run: 10-15 sec Mbps Download: 25 Mbps, Upload: 25' Mbps, Ping ms: 4 ms' (these are on a laptop/computer- will reupdate when I get a chance) Cookie Run Time (from end of run until you can actually press the "play" button and proceed): 30 sec-1 min 20 sec Loading time at beginning of each run: 10 sec-15 sec Mbps Download: 14.16 Mbps, Upload: 1.69 Mbps, Ping ms: 4 ms Cookie Run Time (from end of run until you can actually press the "play" button and proceed): 45 sec-1 min 30 sec Loading time at beginning of each run: 10-20 sec Will continue to update more (I only have 3 internets speeds at different places I can access. Will try with mobile 4G but right now it has no signal). Total Friends: 1000 friends (only 300-400 actually played that week plus however many had quit but still show up on score board as '0'). Seems that some may have to do with your phone/how old it is. But it's kind of ridicoulous to expect people to have really new phones to be able to have that fast of load. Feel free to post your phone/internet speed/time to compare the loading times/etc. *Note: Cookie Run Time (from end of run until you can actually press the "play" button and proceed): Means from the time after you view your score until the play button will react and allow you to buy powerups. Hard to explain but if you play you should know. Loading time at beginning of each run: The screen with the Cookie's Loading Message. Category:Blog posts